Vehicles, in particular, passenger automobiles are provided with cup holders at locations where a person in the vehicle can reach. For example, when a beverage container of 350 ml is defined as a regular-size container, and a beverage container of 500 ml is defined as a long-size container, if a cup holder has a depth corresponding to the regular-size container, the long-size container protrudes upwardly and becomes unstable. Moreover, if the cup holder has a depth corresponding to the long-size container, such a depth does not facilitate a pick-up of the regular-size container.
Hence, a cup holder capable of holding beverage containers with different sizes is disclosed in, for example, Japan Patent No. 6071003.
The cup holder disclosed in Japan Patent No. 6071003 includes a tray that supports a beverage container, a protrusion and a first engagement recess which lock the tray at a predetermined position, and an operation member that releases the locking.
The tray is set to either a first position that is a low position and a second position that is a higher position than the first position.
The regular-size container is placed on the tray set to the second position that is a high position.
In the case of the long-size container, the long-size container is placed on the tray at the second position. Next, the long-size container is pushed down. This push-down causes the tray to reach the first position that is a low position.
At the first position that is a low position, engagement of the protrusion with the first engagement recess locks the tray at the first position.
The locking is released by pushing down the operation member.
Such a push-down actuation to the operation member is cumbersome. In particular, when a vehicle is running in night, since the interior of a vehicle is dark, the location of the small operation member is not found easily. Even if the location is found, the push-down actuation to the operation member is bothersome.
In view of a desire for convenience, a cup holder compatible with a change in size of a beverage container without an actuation to the operation member has been desired.